Talk:Dark Irregulars/@comment-25079989-20140619013906/@comment-5569775-20140619113651
Knowing exactly what you have or have the budget for helps. That said I'll just list some stuff that helps with gaining soul without the use of CB. And some other helpful cards. SVG: Amon's Follower, Fate Collector or Vermillion Gatekeeper. Draw vs. quicker Soul Charge. Grade 1: Alluring Succubus/'Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal'. Both provide on call soul charge. Alluring only SC's 1 but isn't sub-clan restricted and can be used when you ride her. Hell's Deal needs a VG with Amon in it's name and is a RC effect only, but SC's 2. Amon's Follower, Fools Palm. Has an on call effect that allows you to filter your hand, if you have 6 DI in Soul. Isn't sub-clan restricted. Dimension Creeper. Usually used in combination with Doreen for large boosts; however, Doreen can be an issue to get, being either expensive, sold out, or only having 1 in stock most places. They can still help decks without Doreen, but should be run at a lower amount, unless the deck has Izaya in it. Poet of Darkness, Amon. A 9k booster on your turn if you have at least 6 DI in Soul. Is the best alternative to using Doreen. Grade 2: Flirtatious Succubus/'Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw'. Same as Alluring and Hell's Deal. Dark Soul Conductor. Used mainly to guard or intercept, since you can SC2 when he's put into the Drop Zone for GC. Werwolf Sieger/'Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin'/'Demon of Aspiration, Amon'. Sieger is just a vanilla 10k. Ron Geenlin is a 12k when attacking if you have a VG with Amon in it' name. And Amon is an 11k on your turn as long as you have at least 6 DI in Soul. Knowledge Drunkard/'Red Magma'. Knowledge Drunkard allows you to SC a card from your hand and then draw, thus helpfully filtering your hand, but it needs to hit the opposing VG. Red Magma allows you to draw a card, then put a card from your hand on the bottom of your deck, which also helps filter your hand and it only needs to attack while there are 6 DI in Soul; however, it is only a 7k. Cyber Beast. Allows you to draw a card if it's attack hit's the opposing VG and you have 4 or more other RG's. It's only a 7k. Emblem Master. Can SC3 for 1CB, if it's attack hits the opposing VG. While it goes against the idea of saving your CB for your G3(Vampir, I assume), that only applies if you use it's effect. If you run Amon/Amon "R" as a secondary boss in a deck with either Vampir or Demon Eater, the risk of you Soul Charging 3, thus making either Amon that much harder to deal with, will usually get a block out of them even if they could take the damage. And if you happen to not have Vampir in your hand, but you do have one of the Amon's, the opponent doesn't know. In short it can provide pressure even if you never intend on using it's effect. Grade 3: Blade Wing Reijy. Can help fill the soul and if you have 15 DI in the Soul, he gains +2 Crit. Because of that, if you get your opponent to 3 damage, you can switch to focusing on his RG until you get Reijy out and 15 DI in the Soul. Due to focusing on the opponents RG, you limit their attacks unless they call to replace the retired units, which lowers their hand advantage. Leaving them at 3 damage prevents them from using LB, unless they use Damage Adders(which Nubatama doesn't have). Just remember to attack 1 RG with your VG so you can still increase your hand advantage and if they stop playing RG to force you to attack their VG, do so unboosted and preferably with a 10k or less VG, since it will be less likely to hit given how many people use 11k VG's. Demon World Marquis, Amon/'Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse'". Both gain power for each DI in the Soul, just in different ways. Normal Amon gains a constant boost on your turn without needing a specific amount of damage. Amon "R" needs 4 damage and to Lock a RG, which lowers the total attacking power for the turn, but he gains +1 Crit, making up for it a bit. Both can pressure the opponent while setting up for Vampir/Reijy, ect. 2-4 of either as a secondary boss, would suffice. King of Masks, Dantalion. Break ride. Assuming you can get at least 13 cards in Soul, break riding Stil Vampir over him can be even more effective, if you use Vampir's MB that turn. Alternatively, you could break ride Vampir and not use his MB that turn providing a high amount of pressure that turn and then use his effect on the next. No Life King, Death Anchor. Is good if you are unable to ride Stil Vampir, but only for a few turns due to increasing chance of decking out. Also, since it needs 5 damage it's only really helpful late game. Another downside is, if your opponent had 4 damage when you use his effect, they now have more damage until end of turn and can activate any and all heals seen; while since you are at 0 damage any heal trigger you get will just provide the 5k boost. However, break riding him instead of Vampir can be just as devastating, assuming you had the requirements to use Vampir's MB and still have RG gain at least 5k power from Dantalion's effect. Echo of Nemesis. Not sure if you play English or not, but it will be out around the end of the year if you do. That said, Echo of Nemesis makes a good secondary boss, to use after using Vampir's effect. Master of Fifth Element. Makes a good primary/secondary boss. Used alongside Vampir, it'd be better to ride MoFE and call Vampir to RC, but you will need at least 18 soul to get both Vampir's MB and MoFE's LB. Also, MoFE's LB causes Red Magma, Knowledge Drunkard and Cyber beast to be more useful. Trigger line up depends on what you have/wind up wanting to build in the end. I can help actually put together a deck build for you, but I'm starting with this. P.S. Might have been a bit much. ^^;